World Of Dark
by starellaem
Summary: Star is stuck in a world she knows nothing about. Dark and coldness surround her, and she has no way of dealing with it...except for one.
1. Default Chapter

** Hey everyone! This is my first story on fanfic, so the chapters mite be kinda short right now. Oh well! And plus, I really have NO idea what I'm doing, but my friend Sarah got me hooked so I guess all you guys are stuck with me! Boy do I feel sorry for you! Well, all I really gotta say is enjoy the story and go to my friend Sarah's stories! (She would be TheRavensWings)**

As she started searching around the darkness, she realized how cold and alone it really was. She hadn't ever felt like this before. She was normally the bright, perky one. Always cheering up people and never stopping long enough to feel the pain that hardly ever existed in her world, No, not her world. This world.

"Friend Raven?" Star said as she walked past Raven's room. She had heard Raven muttering something. It was one of those rare occasions that Raven had left her door slightly open. When this happened, she almost always noticed the guys making excuses, just so they could get a glimpse at Raven's personality.

When she started pushing the door to Raven's room open further, though, she wasn't greeted by the normal refusal of entrance, but a worried look upon her friends face. Nothing struck her as weird until she realized what Raven had told her millions of times in the past. "I don't have emotions. I can't have emotions." It rang through her head as she saw the bust of someone she didn't know fly into the ceiling, then come crashing down with a bang.

"What is wrong friend Raven? I thought you couldn't have emotions…" Star said in her normal, confused tone. Raven still didn't say anything as Starfire walked up to her bed. It was only when she sat down that Raven uttered a small phrase. "Don't give up." she said as she turned her head slowly toward the wall. Star heard another item fall and break, but didn't want to stick around to see what it was.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

As Star walked into the kitchen to get her normal midnight snack of fuzzy blue eating items, she saw that the rest of the Titans were gathered around the table, talking in whispers. "Was there a meeting called that I was not alarmed of?" she said in her miss-matched English phrases. However, this question was never answered because at that precise moment, she fainted.

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter...there will be more (and longer ones) soon to come! **


	2. The meeting

**ME: This one is slightly longer so...**  
**  
Sarah: YAY! Go Emmy! and HEY! You're stealing my talking thing! So not fair!**

**ME: I know...maybe I have gone a little evil!**

**Sarah: Yea, like that could ever happen. rolls eyes**

**ME: Yea, you're rite! Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

As Star began to sit up from her sudden black-out, she realized she was floating. She had been used to flying, but floating was another experience entirely. You didn't have complete control over where you would move, the wind would take her wherever it whished. Also, Star couldn't feel her body's weight as she could while flying. She began searching for her friends, but it never occurred to her to look down. The rest of the titans were all standing in a close huddle around one object.

Star's body was lying nimbly on the floor. No. It wasn't Star's body. It was an outline of Star's body. You could still make out all of her features, but the object in front of them was see-through. As Robin gently reached down to try and lift her body, his hand went strait through it.

Star, however, didn't see any of this. She was too busy gazing at all she had never noticed. Even though she had flown above the Titan's tower millions of times before, she had never seen anything like it. The whole sky was illuminated by the lights of the city and even though some may think it beautiful, it angered her. _What gives those humans the right to destroy the sight of the night sky? _Was all she could think about when she turned as she heard something loud below her.

Apparently the Titan's alarm was going off. She began to try and float back down so she could help them out. At this point the wind picked up and began carrying Star away. She knew she was supposed to go and help her friends, but right now she did not care about them. _I do not care about….my friends?_ asked a small voice inside her head as she glided above the city. That thought soon ended.

The second that Star had begun thinking about her friends, darkness had engulfed her. It was almost as if someone didn't want her to be thinking about them. Directly after the darkness came the cold. A cold that made her skin crawl. She was so distracted by the sudden loss of heat that she didn't realize she had fallen. She landed with a hard thud on a surface that she could not see because the blackness would not allow it.

As she started to stand up, however, she used her powers to generate some light. Directly in front of her was a face. His eyes glared directly into her as he said something quietly, but clearly. "I see that I am not alone anymore."

**Ok, still not that long, but working on it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
